1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination plug, and more particularly, to a combination plug having a fuse cover for easy access to a fuse therein, and a conductor body for connection of an electrical cord therein conveniently and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional combination plug has an outer housing (70), an inner housing (80) slidably inserting into the outer housing (70), a fuse assembly (81) retained within the inner housing (80), and a snap-fitted conductor body (90) fitted within the outer housing (70).
The outer housing (70) has a separable door (72), and an upper opening (73) defined in an upper face of the outer housing (70) and matching the separable door (72). The inner housing (80) includes a pair of prongs (82) which are passable through respective slots (71) of the outer housing (70) and a pair of openings (83) for receiving the prongs (82) of another plug to enable two cables to receive electricity. The fuse assembly (81) includes an H-shaped plastic fuse holder (810), a pair of fuses (811) held in respective grooves of the plastic fuse holder (810), and four copper covers (812). Each cover (812) encloses a respective terminal of the H-shaped fuse holder (810). The snap-fitted conductor body (90) includes a conductor tap casing (91), two conduction wires (92), and two conductor taps (93). The provision of the copper covers (812) is to provide a larger contact surface between the fuse (811) and the conductor taps (93) of the conductor body (90) and the prongs (82).
In assembly, the inner housing (80) retaining the fuse assembly (81) is inserted in the outer housing (70), and the fuse assembly (81) is securely retained in the inner housing (80) by a door (72). The conductor body (90) retaining the power wire (92) snaps into the inner and outer housings (80)(70).
The above-mentioned combination plug is easily assembled, however it has the shortcoming that the conductor body does not provide a sufficiently secure engagement with the outer and inner housings, and the fuse is hard to repair from the inner housing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plug for a combination plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a combination plug having an outer housing forming a fuse chamber therein, a plug base inserted in the outer housing, and a conductor body securely retained in the plug base.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.